Her Angel
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: Sora has a dream where her life is made perfect, but who can do it for her in the real world? Taiora, Oneshot.


Her Angel

Chapter 1: Enter the Angel

Sora stood alone in a harsh barren wasteland. The ground was dry and cracks spread all across it. No trees or other signs of life could be seen only a dry empty hell met her eyes.

"Looks like I've found a place to match my life…" Sora muttered as she walked.

She walked for hours and saw nothing but the same. It wasn't the fact that she was lost that bothered her, nor the lack of scenery, it was being alone. She finally gave up and dropped to a sit then slouched over. Suddenly a light shined down on her, ok sure, the sun had been shining the whole time but this light was different, it made her feel… good! She looked up for the source of the light and saw an angel descending toward her. She could see from the way that the Angel held itself that it was male, and as it got closer she could see his long flowing hair and marvelous eyes.

The moment his feet touched the ground life spread from him, grass, flowers, trees, and more spread from the place he stood. He reached down and took Sora's hand, then, every so gently, he pulled Sora to her feet. She stared into his eyes and felt at home in his gaze, he seemed to sense this and smiled. The Angel pulled Sora forward and embraced her, the hug felt so simple and natural to her. Sora pulled back a little bit and once again looked into his eyes. She gently closed her own and leaned in to kiss him, but instead felt him let her go and step back.

Sora felt hurt and embarrassed and the plants around her began to die again. The Angel frowned and placed a hand on her chin, lifting in so she would look him in the eyes again.

Then he spoke "Sora…" his voice sounded so powerful, yet at the same time so familiar. "Sora you have to wake up. This is all a dream, and you need to wake up."

Sora began to cry and she said "No… it can't be… I don't want to leave I want to stay here forever… with you…"

The angel smiled again and said, "Then find me Sora." He pulled her close again and kissed her gently then whispered, "I'll be waiting."

--

Her Angel

Chapter 2: Dead Ends

Sora woke up to the static scratch of her radio alarm clock that never seemed to get a station. She let out a slight whimper as she remembered the dream. Things had been so perfect there. The wasteland that had been life her life, was healed and made beautiful by the Angel.

"So go search for him" a part of her said

"Don't be stupid, that was just a dream, he doesn't really exist." Another part said

"Well he did say it was a dream, and if we want to be with him again, we need to find him," the first part said.

"Angels don't really exist" the second part argued

"Then maybe he represents someone that we're supposed to find." The first said again.

"Ok then but who? Someone we know someone we don't?" the second said.

"I don't know. But whoever it is, we'll find him." The first said.

Sora stopped arguing with herself because it was time to leave for school, and she didn't want to look crazy when she was walking with Tai to school.

On their way to school Tai and Sora talked about what they normally did, this and that, nothing special. That is until Tai said, "You seem a little off, Sora. Something bugging you?"

"Nope nothing at all" Sora said quickly then added, "I'm just thinking about stuff."

"Yeah? So what are you thinking about?" Tai asked off handedly, just to keep the conversation going.

"It's none of your business Tai!" Sora yelled at him

Tai seeing that he had hit a button changed the subject quickly. When they arrived they separated to go to their respective first periods. Sora had first period Art with Mimi, who had recently moved back to Japan. Sora drew the Angel from her dream as best as she could and Mimi looked over and said "Wow Sora, that looks great! Where'd you get the inspiration from?"

"I saw him in my dreams" Sora said deciding that Mimi could help her locate her angel in the real world.

"Oh really now?" Mimi asked slyly.

So Sora told her the whole dream in detail and then Mimi said, "So you want to find this Angel." Mimi then picked up the paper and continued "And this is what he looked like, right?"

"Well kinda, in my dream he was much…more. I can't really explain it but-"

Mimi cut off Sora when she said, "I can. You love this guy, real or not." Mimi examined the drawing closely then smiled and handed it back to Sora.

"What is it?" Sora asked when she saw the way Mimi was smiling.

"It's all there" Mimi said pointing at the paper

"What do you mean?" Sora asked almost pleading

"Just look at the picture, it holds the truth" Mimi said. Then the Bell rang and Mimi left Sora to grapple with what she had said.

Sora took the picture and put it in her pack then left the classroom for second period math with Tai. She showed him the picture and asked if it reminded him of anyone. Tai looked at it for a very long time and then said, "It kinda looks like… Angemon! You should show TK, he'd love a picture of his partner."

Sora sighed and said "Yeah Tai, I'll be sure to do that…"

As the day went on Sora showed her drawing to many of the others and got reactions nearly identical to Mimi's that morning. Feeling tired and defeated, Sora walked home without waiting for Tai.

--

Her Angel

Chapter 3: A Very Digi Christmas

Many more weeks past and during the day Sora wouldn't even think about the Angel, but at night she would clutch her pillow and think of him, he was so close, she could feel it, but he was always just beyond her reach.

Christmas was right around the corner and the 02 Digidestined had just given them all the best present they could have asked for, their old partner Digimon. After spending the day with Biyomon, she left for Matt's concert with a batch of cookies to give to him for good luck, and maybe to get him to tell her who he saw in her drawing. When she reached the back of the tent she commented, "Wow, this is exciting! People are already lining up for Matt's concert!"

"Don't worry, Sora, we'll be sure to get good seats! Especially after you bring him those homemade cookies!" Biyomon assured her

"I hope." She said

Just then she heard a familiar voice calling to her "Sora! Wait up!"

Sora turned around to see Tai running towards her "Oh, Tai!" She said

Agumon chimed in as Gabumon opened the door "Something smells good!"

"Matt's busy getting ready. But I'll take those to him!" Gabumon said when he saw the cookies for Matt.

"Oh, no you won't! You'll eat the whole thing yourself!" Biyomon said

"Why, I resent that! I'm on a diet!" Gabumon said

"So, Sora? Are you going to the concert with anyone? Not that it matters...just wondering." Tai asked

" No. I want to be available in case Matt's free afterwards." Sora said feeling down all of the sudden

"Oh, I see. Matt, huh?" Tai said feeling even worse than she did.

Sora couldn't look at him anymore so she looked down and said "Yeah."

"It's okay." He said smiling at her

"You're not mad at me, Tai?"

"Of course not. Now get in there, and say 'Hi' to Matt for me." Tai said pushing her towards the door.

"Thanks, Tai." Sora said smiling back at him

"The least you could do is leave us the cookies!" Agumon half joked

"Tell you what; I'll make some special ones for you." Sora said smiling

The last thing she heard before the door closed behind her was Tai saying, "I'll be waiting. Thanks."

The words hit her like a freight train "I'll be waiting" those were the same words the Angel had said to her just before she had woken up. "It couldn't be…" Sora mumbled to herself. She was on total autopilot as she walked into Matt's changing room. She forced herself back to reality long enough to give Matt the cookies and wish him luck. But the moment she left her thought turned back to Tai. His smile, his eyes, and his voice, they were all just like the Angel's… How could she have not seen it earlier? Tai was the angel from her dream, but she couldn't be sure. Everything matched up by she would need one last thing to confirm it, she would have to kiss Tai and find out if it felt the way it did when she kissed the angel.

--

Her Angel

Chapter 4: Identities Revealed

Sora walked into the seating area and quickly located Tai. She walked up to him and asked, "Is this seat taken?"

Tai looked up from his seat obviously surprised "No, but I thought you would have been with Matt right now."

"Well I got the answers I needed." Sora said as she sat down.

"Answers?" Tai asked

"I was going to bribe him with those cookies so he's tell me what I needed to know." Sora said

"What was that?" Tai asked

"I can't tell you until I get enough proof to be sure." Sora said "But you can help me if you want."

"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Tai said

"Just close your eyes." Sora said a blush creeping it's way across her face. Tai was confused but complied, and then Sora said, "Now keep them closed and no peeking"

Tai nodded in response and Sora inched closer and closer until when she was a mere inch from his lips. She hovered at that distance for some time all the while not knowing that Tai could feel her breath and knew what she was planning. He reached behind her neck and pulled her the last inch. When their lips met Sora was enveloped in ecstasy his gentle hold combined with the passion of his kiss felt unlike anything else she had experienced. Well, when she was awake anyway, in truth this kiss felt just like the one she had shared with the Angel from her dreams, heck, let's not beat around the bush any longer, the kiss she had shared with Tai in her dreams.

Reluctantly they drew apart, and Sora rested against Tai with her eyes still closed. He held her gently and turned his attention to Matt who had just walked on stage. After a time, Sora looked at him and said "Tai, you really need to know what's been going on for the past couple of months."

"You mean why you've been acting a little off recently?" Tai asked

"Yeah." Sora answered, she then told him the whole story of her dream and trying to find out who the angel really was all this time, "…and when you said that you'd be waiting, everything clicked and I knew you were the one I was looking for this whole time. In my dream, the Angel came and made everything better… Will you make my dream come true?"

"Always" Tai said as he looked into her eyes. He gently placed his hand on her chin and pulled her into another kiss.

--

--

DT: So this isn't the big project I promised you when I released my last story. I am still working on it, but I needed a bit of a break (and I use my Reader Traffic to judge my worth as a writer) so I wrote something a bit more on the classic side for me. Just a simple one shot that popped into my head one day. I hope you enjoy it. Now as is commonly known, I do not own Digimon.


End file.
